My Bloody Valentine
by Invaderdoom78
Summary: Song fic thing


After he had heard about Angela Baker and Pauls relationship Harry Warden felt rage growing inside of him, more rage then when he first learned that he and his coworkers had been left for dead in the mine because his supervisors wanted to go to the Valentines dance. He wanted nothing more than to rip Pauls throat out, especially now that Angela had called to tell him that he'd just seen Paul swapping spit with Judy. Walking through the woods with no real destination in mind, Harry found himself on the campgrounds more specifically by the lake, and was very pleased to see that Paul standing there alone, so he grabbed his pickaxe. As quiet as he could he hurried out of the foliage, behind the unsuspecting Paul, raising his pickaxe as high as he could before it came down cracking through Pauls skull, its tip coming out of his mouth. Placing a booted foot on Pauls back Harry ripped it out of the head and let the body collapse to the ground before he flipped it over to plunge the pickaxe into his chest slowly cracking the bones that cover Pauls heart. After the bones had been freed Harry knelt down and pealed the breast and rib bones away from Pauls chest so could get to the heart. Pulling out the still beating organ he let it bleed out in his hand before he heard someone walking towards the beach, so he got out of there.  
"Paul?" Angela called out, walking up to the body. Bitting his lip Harry fully expected Angela to freak out when he saw the boy was dead "oh Paul" Angela sighed when he turned Paul over, showing no emotion  
Harry expected Angela to mourn the death of Paul, but then again he broke Angelas heart earlier that same day. He wanted to walk up to Angela and talk to him, but he knew he shouldn't when he saw Ronnie and Suzie running up to Angela. Even though he wanted to stick around and make sure Angela was alright Harry knew he couldn't, he had to make his escape if he wanted to give Angela his gift.  
"Angela" Suzie said kneeling down "are you alright? What happened to Paul?"  
"I don't know" Angela said standing up "I asked him to meet me by the water front so we could talk and I found him here like this"  
"Angela I want you to run back to your cabin and stay there until either me, one of the other counselors, or a cop comes and gets you, alright" Ronnie said  
"Ok" Angela said running for his cabin just as it began raining, hard  
Paul had his heart ripped out Angela thought as he entered his dark empty cabin, and not that long after I told Harry about what he'd done. I wonder if... Angelas thoughts were interrupted when he turned on the lights and spotted a heart shaped box sitting on his bed.  
"Harry are you in here?" Angela asked the room jumping when something heavy toppled over  
"I didn't do that" Harry said pointing to a fallen book shelf that blocked off the door  
"Really?" Angela asked picking up the box  
"I'm wearing a mask and goggles. It's hard for me to see sometimes"  
"Why'd you kill Paul?"  
"He hurt you and I did what I knew I had to do"  
"What's this?" Angela asked picking up the card on the box

Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight

"Harry I..." Angela said as Harry gently took a hold of his hands "I had no idea"  
"You weren't really supposed to" Harry said letting Angela take off his mask  
"Why not?" Angela asked slowly pulling Harrys face close to his  
"Because..." Harry was cut off by Angela pressing their lips together  
"Angela!" Ricky said pounding on the cabin door "Angela are you in there?"  
"He's everywhere" Harry said pulling away slightly from Angela "seriously every time I try to do something with you. There he is"  
"He's just trying to protect me" Angela said embracing the miner "...Pauls hearts in the box isn't it?"  
"Yup"  
"Judys body's under the bed isn't it?"  
"Uh huh"  
"Alright" Harry said pulling away, putting his mask back on "there's a homeless man in the woods if you give me everything you used to kill then I can frame him and you won't go to jail"  
"Alright" Angela said pulling out a garbage bag from under his bed "here this is everything but the curling iron"  
"What'd you use a curling iron for?"Harry asked moving Judys bed spotting her body "oh, never mind"  
"How're you going to get out?" Angela asked as Harry grabbed his pickaxe  
"Breaking through the floor" Harry said cracking open the floor boards  
"Careful" Angela said as Harry knocked Judy down the hole quickly fallowing the body  
"Goodbye my bloody valentine" Harry said giving Angela a masked kiss  
"It's not Valentines day" Angela said  
"Don't care" Harry said disappearing under the cabin


End file.
